ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus B. Keeper (Thadd 10)
Thadd, AKA, Thaddeus B. Keeper is the main protagonist of Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade. He wields the Hydraimitrix. Gallery (Thadd's Aliens) Appearance Thadd is a lanky, 13 and a half year old kid. He has purple eyes, blue-black hair, purple and black sneakers, navy-blue/gray jeans and a jacket similar to Omniverse Ben Tennyson's but the left side being a greenish teal and the right being purple. He has slight facial hair and a black undershirt. He wears the Hydraimitrix on his right wrist, instead of Ben wearing his on his left. Personality Thadd used to be sometimes ruthless and jealous, hating people who were better than him, because of that, he was bullied and made fun of by other kids. Kids also made fun of his weird eyes, because of his uncommon eye color. Thadd, who now has the Hydraimitrix, is still pretty ruthless, but no longer jealous. He's not bullied and made of fun anymore. He tries to do the right thing, even if it involves breaking rules or doing the wrong thing. In the remake, Thadd is more of a quiet kid. Relationships Thadd is an inside person, rather than an outside person, he doesn't like being with his family too much. His family is his parents and brother. His parents, Pax and Rebecca, try to make him an inside person, but it either fails or doesn't work. But they won't stop trying. His brother, Rodrick, doesn't hate him, but picks on him alot, being the older brother by around half-a-year. He doesn't really like Rodrick's pitbull, Smokey either. He has mixed feelings about Ben and Alexander, He finds Ben pretty decent, but Alexander extremely suspicious, not until he made the mistake. He also has mixed feelings about some of his villains and the Bad Bens, including Ben 23. He has a cousin who lives in Oregen with his aunt and uncle, named Jessica. In the remake, Roddrick is renamed to Rodrick. Thadd also doesn't hate Smokey anymore. The Hydraimitrix The Hydraimitrix was a scrapped project by one of Azmuth's brothers, Cimeno. It was scrapped and gotten rid of, because he didn't know who desevered it. He sent it in an escape pod with a bundle of old junk off into space, where it fell to Earth in the middle of a forest around Southern Texas. The Hydramitrix's design is partially Mad Ben's, with the spikes but has a shiny glowing white and purple faceplate. The Hydraimitrix is similar to the Omnitrix, Having all of Ben's aliens. The Hydraimitrix is capable of ultimates and quicker DNA scanning. It's recharge mode goes by a little quicker than the Omnitrix. It's aliens are all of Ben's, including new ones (Kinesisalc, Fleshmatter, Spitter, Snakepit, and ETC), and all of Albedo's ultimates, plus more. In the remake, He has a new set of about 40 aliens. The Hydraimitrix works like Ben's OV Omnitrix. It has a pressable faceplate, hologram wheel, hologram faces on the wheel, and a shoot-up dial. Sometimes, the dial will automatically shoot up. It also has the add-ups of Ben's OV Omnitrix. It also has a automatic feminine voice. Ddaht Ddaht, AKA, Sueddaht Y. (Yab) Reppek, AKA Atlas is one of the alternate dimensions of Thad in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade. He wields the Cerberimitrix and sometimes, the Protoimitrix. He is a corrupted clone of Thaddeus. Appearance Atlas has gray skin, white hair and white eyebrows. His eyes are dark-gray and his clothes and photo-negative, The left side of his jacket red and white while the other side light-green and white. His shoes are white and green and his pants are beige. He has a green undershirt aswell. His clothes appear to have a thick static texture. He wears either of his Omnitrices on his right wrist, like Thadd. His dimension is a corrupted version of Thadd's, but cannot be found. Personality/Relationships Both of them are unknown, He is similar to Albedo, but unknown if evil or not. His age is around 15. In the remake, He is indeed hateful toward anyone. The Cerberimitrix and The Protoimitrix The Protoimitrix is a photo-negative version of the Hydraitrix, being white, green, and gray. He has all of Thadd's aliens, all of them having a red and green color palette instead of purple and teal like Thadd. It's unknown if he has any ultimates. The Cerberimitrix is a neon-pink version of Omniverse Albedo's recreated Ultimatrix. It has all of Thadd's normal and ultimate aliens. All of them still have a red and green color palette. He has the ultimates of the new 40 aliens. Some of them corrupted into a fleshy hybrid mess of flesh and about 12 aliens. Thadd 10,000 Thadd 10k is is one of the alternate dimensions of Thad in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade. 25 and a half years in the future, now 41 years old. He wears a copy of the Bioimitrix, called the Nucimitrix. Appearance Thadd is an older version of Thadd, looking like Ben 10k. He is slightly muscular and taller. He has facial hair, a purple and white shirt with teal sleeves and a teal stripe, maroon pants, gray and black boots and a belt with small pouches. He has a white line on each side of his head on his hair. His hair is slightly darker and his eyes are still purple. He has 2 gauntlet-like Omnitrices called the Nucimitrix, no longer needed to press it or select an alien, instead allowed to fuse aliens. Personality/Relationships His personality is Thadd but older. Like a mix of Ben 10k and Thadd. He is friends with Ben, Max, and Gwen 10k. The Nucimitrix The Nucimitrix are 2 gauntlet-like purple and teal Omnitrices, having a white stripe on each side. The bases are made out of dull-colored Titanium. It has all of Thadd's and Albedo's aliens, normal and ultimate. However, he can fuse 2 of them together, but is unable to transform into only one. In the remake, He can now be able to transform in one alien by only using one. He is never seen fusing ultimates. Trivia * Thadd is a nickname given by his friends. * Thadd's brother, Rodrick, is named after the brother of Greg Heffley who is Rodrick, from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. * The Hydraimitrix was originally a purple version of Mad Ben's Omnitrix, with an extra line on the middle of the faceplate. * The Hydraimitrix was originally only called the Hydraitrix. * Thadd and Ben exist in the same dimension. * Ddaht's nickname Atlas is named after the god Atlas. * Unlike Ben 10k, Thadd 10k can fuse ultimate/evolved aliens. * The Cerberimitrix was originally called The Dominatrix, but was changed for questionable reasons. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade